In one aspect, this invention relates to the preparation of a composition of matter which is effective as a catalyst for isomerizing alkanes and cycloalkanes. In another aspect, this invention relates to an alkane/cycloalkane isomerization process.
The use of combinations of aluminum halide (in particular AlCl.sub.3) and certain metal chlorides and sulfates (in particular CuCl.sub.2 or CuSO.sub.4) for alkane isomerization is known and has been described in various scientific articles. The present invention is directed to a novel, effective alkane isomerization catalyst composition comprising a combination of aluminum halide(s) and copper(II) salt(s) and a particular solid inorganic refractory material.